<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Not Disturb by zinniax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722643">Do Not Disturb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniax/pseuds/zinniax'>zinniax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Mental Instability, Multi, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniax/pseuds/zinniax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a typical man with typical urges. Yet they only seemed to be spurred on by the violence the sizzles beneath his skin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Finished faves</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Not Disturb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are heavy warnings for this fic. Please read the tags before reading this fic. </p>
<p>This took way longer than expected and I appreciate the person's patience for this. It was a lot of fun and I would gladly do it again over and over.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry typically was a white collared man, many would say. He kept his nose clean and his head out of the sky. As the new headmaster of Hogwarts, he had to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet lately he felt like things just weren't enough. It wasn't that his job wasn't fulfilling or that his wife, Ginny, wasn't providing everything for him, it was that his sexual urges haven't been satiated enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's been feeling particularly violent towards nothing in particular, he'd find himself having rougher and rougher sex with Ginny until he had to purposely push himself away from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed and pushed back from his paperwork, his eyes straying towards his bag. He couldn't help himself, the man had been straying into his mind for a while now. He stood up from his desk, walking towards his shoulder bag. His fingers brushed against worn parchment paper, pulling it out of the bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked back, dropping the Marauder’s Map on the table and passing his wand over it, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” he muttered, the map flourishing with the blueprints of Hogwarts. It was late, barely anyone tended be here at this time of night. But the only person that tended to stay late at night was Drcao, the potions teacher and head of Slytherin House. Harry had been watching the man, keeping tabs on him since everything that had happened. But even then Harry had become closer with the man, often having late night drinks with him to wind down after a days hard work.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But what caught his eye was not only was he here late like Harry thought, but he wasn’t alone. A student was with him, presumably to study, but it was way past curfew, and as far as Harry knew there was not any reason for this student to be up at this time of night. So he stood up, tucking the map back into his bag and making his way down to the potions room. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The paintings on the wall greeted him with gusto, nodding and waving in his direction. Harry politely greeted them back, exchanging polite pleasantries and stopping to converse when they inquired about his day. He had to excuse himself though, and return to the task at hand.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His boots clicking against the tiles of the basement, making his way towards the potion room, the noises he could hear faintly became louder the closer he got. Muffled whimpers of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“please, oh god, stop it it hurts” </span>
  </em>
  <span>made him slow his pace. His cock twitched at the sound of slick skin against skin and the heavy stench of sex that permitted the air with every step. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Finally, he stopped in front of the door and the sight that greeted felt like it hit him like a sack of bricks. His cock was at full mast now, straining against his pants. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Draco, standing there shoving his cock into the young girl bent over on his desk. The girl was squealing, begging Draco to stop as blood dripped down from her abused cunt. Fat tears rolled down her blotchy cheeks, sobs racking her body with each jostling thrust from Draco.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Harry couldn’t help but palm at his aching cock, the burning ache of want and need radiated through his body. He wanted to be in Draco's place, he wanted to satiate his burning need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>something. God, his cock was so fucking hard at the sight of Draco forcing this child to take a cock much larger than she should.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck-!" Draco growled out, snapping Harry's attention back towards him. He was coming, flooding the crying teen's pussy with his spunk. His cock was shoved all the way inside, possibly to attempt to keep the mess under wraps, but her pussy was small, his cum leaking out of her in rivlets. Harry had to squeeze his cock to prevent him from coming in his pants, his need to join and hurt the girl more was escalating by the minute, and when Draco turned and nodded at him, gesturing towards him to join, Harry couldn't help the hot spurt of pre cum that leaked into his pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry moved into the room with practiced ease, "what's going on here, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry said, his voice level and flat as he took in the situation, the girl on the edge of passing out, eyes half lidded, and body quivering. She must think he's here to help her, to take her from the pain she is surely enduring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, though, Harry is going to put her through more hell than she just currently endured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco coyly smiled at him, the dangerous glint to his eyes that Harry has come to both loathe and crave, set the broiling coals of lust pulsing through his body. "Headmaster, I was punishing this student for being up so late. She knows better than to be wandering around the premises at this time of night."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded solemnly, feigning ignorance of the situation, ignoring the students weak protests. She was out past curfew; Draco was only punishing her as see fit. "I understand the situation perfectly, Mr. Malfoy. Do you need help punishing this student?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think punishment from the headmaster will see fit to this student."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl shook her head vehemently, attempting to struggle out of Draco's grip, "no, please-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shoved two fingers in her mouth, effectively cutting off her airway. "Bad girls don't get to talk," he growled, watching the fear light up her eyes once more. He pulled the string that kept his robe together, the silk garment falling off his shoulders with a shrug. He felt powerful and lust-drunk. He felt like he could easily kill her and he would be happy to do so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That thought sent a hot flash through his body. He fucking hated that he had to play the good guy all the time. Be wanted to hurt, to break the bitch in, fuck her until there was nothing left in her brain to process. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry pressed down on her tongue </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, causing her to gag. She tried to jerk her head away but Harry swiftly grabbed the back of her head and pushed her further onto his fingers, "now, now there girlie," Harry said with a dangerous going in his eye, "don't misbehave with me like you did with Mr. Malfoy here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right, bitch," Draco growled out, hips pistoning into the teen again, "you should be grateful the headmaster is even allowing you to look at him. So do him a favor and suck his dick, eh?" Draco replaced Harry's grip on the girl's head, fingers threading through her hair with a rough yank, effectively pulling her off from Harry's fingers. She gave a sharp cry of pain that had Harry groaning, the sound music to his ears. He fumbled with his belt before successfully unbuckling it and sliding it off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Grab her arms, Draco," Harry said, dropping his pretense. She let out a screech of protest as Draco wrestled her arms behind her back. Harry leaned over her and finches the belt tight around her forearms, making sure it was tight enough to cut off her blood flow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, she's so pretty like this," Draco sneered; his hips snapping brutally into her, "hurry up and use that mouth of hers, Potter. I'm sick of hearing her squeal."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook his head at his tone, I want to admire the pretty little thing like this while I still can," he argued, fingers brushing down her splotched cheek. He doesn't mind how tears and snot run down her face as he leans in to kiss her, savoring the soft gasp he gets as he forces his tongue inside her mouth. He feels teeth scrape his tongue and the hand that was caressing her face moves to grip her jaw tightly, preventing the inevitable bite he knew was coming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, now," he chided gently, pulling back from her red, abused lips, "don't make me angry and have to punish you. I won't be as gentle as Draco is."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He recieved a sharp huff in response from said man, pulling out if her abused cunt and spearing his fingers through the mess leaking out of her. "Do you ever stop fucking talking?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled, although it didn't quite reach his eyes, "No, I guess not. Would you rather use her mouth? I'm not about to put my cock in such a filthy mouth."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sighed, "I guess I can," he groused out, pulling his fingers away from her labia, giving her a small amount of relief from the constant stimulation she must have been feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped around the desk, running his fingers against its shiny surface before retaking their position on her hair once he stood in front of her. She yelp, instinctively pulling away from Draco's harsh touch, but Draco just dragged her back towards his crotch. He gripped the base, rubbing the tip over her sullied cheek. He fucking felt like he was on cloud nine; he wanted to ruin the little bitch, rape her until she knew her place would always be beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry forced his gaze away from Draco, moving to stand behind the girl. Her cunt was puffy, swollen from the abuse of Draco's relentless fucking. He gripped her ass, using his thumbs to pull apart her bloodied labia to get a look at her hole. He salivated at the thought of forcing himself onto her; making her take his fucking fist if he had too. But he'd start slow. He had other plans that he needed her alive for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Or dead, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry thought darkly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wouldn't mind fucking her corpse. She'd be less noisy that way.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped to his knees, keeping her spread open for him. She attempted to shift away from his touch but a resounding crack echoed through the room as Draco back-handed her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't move from his touch, you whore," Draco snapped, forcing his cock into her mouth. She gagged, obviously not ready for the intrusion as Draco began snapping his hips violently. "Fuck, your mouth feels like a fucking inferno."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smirked and watched as her pussy twitched; juices leaking from her hole. No matter how much she didn't want this her body knew what it wanted and Harry was a greedy man. He wanted to monopolize on her body just as much as Draco did. He flattened his tongue against he clit, licking a broad strip up to her torn hole and wiggling his tongue inside. She tasted copper-y and salty, a mix of Draco's cum and blood. She tasted sweet as well, her juices dripping steadily on his tongue as he tongue-fucked her, her sloppy pussy making him light headed with pleasure. Even her pussy was noisy, making squelching noises everytime he pulled his tongue out to flick at her swollen clit. He could her sounds of protest, even as she gagged around Draco's cock, but he didn't care. He wanted to force her to orgasm. Force her to feel disgusted with her own body as he spoiled every inch of her that he can corrupt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If this made Harry feel like he sat on a pedestal, then so be it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ran his fingers through her juices, thumb flicking incessantly at her clit. He could feel the telltale signs of an orgasm and he speared his tongue inside of her sloppy hole as he focused the attention of his fingers on her clit, flicking and pinching the swollen nub until she came, juices splattering onto his mouth and chin. He spat the juices that had trickled into his mouth back onto her pussy, giving it a few more rubs before standing up and tugging his robes off. He didn't need to dirty them for such an ungrateful slut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco was thrusting into her mouth shallowly, enthralled with Harry. The man had a sadistic streak, he knew that, and watching him pick the girl apart like he did had a fire fucking brewing in his stomach. He watched as Harry fished his cock out of his pants, the bulbous head deep red and glistening. It was thick and long, a few inches bigger than Draco's own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He unconsciously licked his lips. He wouldn't mind have that inside of him. If it meant he could experience such a cock forcing itself inside of him. His thrusts spread up with that thought, watching as Harry pushed himself inside of the girl. Would he make him cum before he fucked him; or would he leave him on the edge each time he was close to coming. It had him tugging at the girl's hair and fucking her throat brutally, deep, guttural moans forcing their way out. She had stopped whimpering Draco wondered if she had passed out. Possibly due to lack of oxygen or stress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't care, not while Harry looked so delectable fucking the bitch. He gripped her hips and yanked her back on his cock the same time he would thrust forward. He wasn't slowing at all, taking what he wanted and giving nothing in return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turned his gaze upwards, catching Draco's heavy stare and smirked, hips snapping forward to seat himself deep inside her pussy. He ground himself in deeper, hands trailing from her hips to wrap themselves around her neck, his fingers linking at the front so he could squeeze from his position behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her throat tightened considerably as she struggles to get what little hair she could into her lungs, body thrashing violently as Harry began thrusting into her again. It was an intoxicating ordeal; and at the same time had Draco so mesmerized that he didn't even notice his hips had stilled, his full attention on Harry's hands and the teen's face steadily turning an unhealthy shade of purple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your going to strangle her to death," Draco spoke, but even then he couldn't bring himself to care, fully mesmerized by the man in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry chuckled darkly, "that's the plan."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco's fingers disentangled themselves from the teen's hair to rest above Harry's, the girl had long stopped breathing, the only contractions he felt now were from Harry's squeezing. He gave a small squeeze, prying his fingers away from her bruised throat. Keeping eye contact he brought both of Harry's hands up to his own neck, gasping when he felt him situate his hands and </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeeze.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It caused his cock to twitch, reminding him of his painfully hard erection. He pulled out of the girl's mouth, hissing when he felt the cold air hit the wet skin. He moved one of his hands down to grip his aching cock, a full body shiver running through him as he jerked himself off. His gasps were raspy and he struggled to breathe as Harry squeezed his hands tighter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was steadily rocking his hips into the bitch's body, no longer able to fend her assailants off now that she was dead. It must be such an immense difference now that her body was entering its death stage. But it seemed to have switched a flip in his brain because suddenly he had a death drip around Draco's neck and his pace turned brutal as he ruined her body, soiling it even after her death. And it turned Draco on. His hand pumped faster around his cock, his body aching for release. He wanted to cum just like this, being strangled and watching Harry ravage her body to pieces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made him go mad with desire, his head quickly filling with cotton as the air supply to his brain finally began to shut down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the hands around his neck released air flooding back into him as he gasped. His unfocused eyes barely picked out that he had come, streaks of it painting the girl's face. He was riding a high he didn't think he could ever come down from. He leaned against the table and slid his eyes lazily over to Harry, watching as he absolutely devastated her body. Harry's rhythm was becoming uncoordinated. He was close, slamming his hips against her as he ground himself inside of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh- fuck-! Holy shit-" Harry cursed out' his body shuddering to a halt as he came inside of her. It was disgusting, it overflowed from her cunt and leaked out around his cock, creating a dripping mess everywhere. Draco couldn't take his eyes away as he watched Harry stroke his hands up and down the flank of her body. She was losing the fleshy glow to her skin as her body functions began to cease as it caught up with the brain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was such an intoxicating sight to watch Harry grope a dead body like it was still alive, it made his cock ache as he thought if it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn, I knew you were fuck crazy," Draco coughed, his throat raspy from being asphyxiated earlier. Harry looked at him with a raised brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, if she was dead, she wouldn't make so much noise. Her body is so much sweeter this way. It's not loud and she can't fight back. I think it's absolutely delightful how much more attractive she's become now that she's dead."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco shuddered, the sudden animosity radiating off of Harry was suffocating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your a fucking nut job," Draco spat, but there was no real venom to his words. He was just as turned on as he was when he was raping the girl. Watching Harry pull out of her with such tenderness and pampering her after death was hot. He couldn't help but lick his lips and leaned in towards Harry, eyes lidded with expectation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry met him halfway, kissing him with muted passion. Draco couldn't help but think they should do this more often. He wanted to devour him. Drown in whatever this feeling was. He was addicted to the calm destruction of Harry and he wanted more. He wanted so much more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/MafiaDeku?s=09">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>